


One phonecall away

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: "Can I come over?" he asked her in the middle of the night.She couldn't refuse... he was already on his way.





	One phonecall away

**Author's Note:**

> "Scully, it's me." he softly spoke on his well-known tone. Her heart started pounding hard, she was worried something was wrong, he sounded a little off.

**Scully's bedroom**

**December 1998**

 

In this late December night, a shrill sound pierced her ear. The noise repeated over and over again, it was hard for her to figure out what it was. She snuggled deeper under the safe covers of her bed trying to block out the sound that was waking her from her vivid dreams. The warmth of her room kept her safely wrapped under the soft covers.

 

Finally, a soothing silence filled the room again. The night wrapped her again in its warm arms. Her dreams were nice and sweet, it contrasts with her days where she was confronted with dead bodies and alien encounters.

As she dozed off again to her pleasant dreams, the annoying sound woke her again.

Her eyes popped wide open realizing it was her phone jingle the entire time. Sleep had captured her so that she wasn't able to respond before.

 

Her hand searched and finally grabbed the black frame lying on her nightstand and her crackled voice answered: "Yes...?"

The agitation disappeared when she recognized a familiar voice entering her ear.

"Scully, it's me." he softly spoke in his well-known monotonous tone. Her heart started pounding hard, she was worried something was wrong, he sounded a little off.

When it concerned Mulder she was very protective, she cared about him and he also did for her.

 

"Mulder, what's wrong, it's almost 1 AM?" her voice was a little agitated, but also concerned, hoping he wasn't calling her to discuss his alien conspiracy theories. But still, she was worried he got himself in some kind of trouble. He would never call her this late, just for nothing. 

 

"Can I come over?" he asked her. She tried to sense his tone, emotions behind it. But he didn't give her anything to infer. "Mulder, it's late, what's the matter...? Can't it wait until tomorrow?" she softly sighed and she answered him with her tired and sleepy voice.

 

"I'm already on my way Scully, need to see you, I'll be there in five." He said before she heard him end the call.

Sitting on her bed, her mind was puzzled. What could he possibly need from her, this late hour? Something must have happened he didn't want to discuss over the phone. All kind of theories popped up in her mind.

She tried not to think too much about it just yet and decide to wait until he could tell her in person. She assumed he was overreacting like he often did. She had the heavenly talent to calm him down. To talk some sense into him, that's why they were a perfect duo. He tried to make her believe his sometimes insane theories and she tried to explain everything using her scientific facts. Usually, they met somewhere in the middle. Some mystery still remained, not only in the cases they worked on. Their partnership was also kind of a mystery. 

The connection they had was unseen, they just clicked, they connected. From the first assignment, they both felt it. Although their opinions and intentions were different, they just needed each other to pursue their conquest revealing the truth. He needed her and she needed him, nothing more or less. His quest had become hers too. They tried splitting them up, but their attraction towards each other made them end up together anyhow, conquering every obstacle together.

This partnership had become more than friendship, it felt more than just friends, they understood each other's gazes, touches, smiles, and worries. Without words, their eyes told entire stories. 

 

She slipped out of her comfy bed, wrapping a dressing gown over her in pajama's covered body. She turned up the heating, the cold night air startled her walking through her living room flicking on some soft lights. Her eyes struggled with the soft dimmed light in her kitchen, still, a little sleep drunk she made her way to the fridge pouring herself a glass of water to wake up some more.

 

As she swallowed the cold water, feeling it run down to her stomach, a shiver ran up her spine. She heard a noise in her hallway, after a silent knock, she unlocked the door.

She noticed him standing in the hallway, he wasn't himself. The vibe she got from him was different.

He briefly looked at her standing in the doorframe wearing her silk dressing gown, revealing her bare skin with a hint of pj's underneath. His eyes traveled from her feet up to her legs, to her chest, finally reaching her face. His expression was soft, but still, she sensed a tension underneath his relaxed self.

 

She captured his intense gaze, his eyes were wild and confused. He stepped from the dark hallways into her subtle lit living room.

He didn't speak, she only couldn't read his body language, he looked distracted as if he didn't know where he was.

 

"Mulder...?" she tried to get his attention. He just stood there watching his feet, very out of himself. She approached him, her hand carefully touched his arm, her eyes tried to capture his.  "... are you ok...?" she asked concerned. Her hand touched his cheek lightly, to check if he reacted.

The moment her fingertips touched his face, his hand found hers on his cheek. His eyes turned to her, his gaze was intense, sultry, she had never seen him look at her like that.

 

She tried again to get some reaction out of him "Mulder...?" she whispered again desperately wanting his response, her breath brushed his cheek. Her eyes looked concerned, a small wrinkle formed on her forehead.

 

His lips were slightly parted, he breathed heavily, his gaze traveled from her eyes to her lips. His other hand suddenly cupped her face, he couldn't restrain himself any longer. He came to her apartment for a reason. An urge he kept hidden for a long time. He hadn't realized what he needed until he saw her standing there in the doorframe. Her presence swept him off his feet, she looked more beautiful with every day that went by. She had this attractive intelligence thing going on. She was tiny, but her curves were divine. She didn't see herself as desirable, but he was totally blown away by the way she looked. 

She deserved to be loved, to be touched, kissed, to make love to. He never thought he wouldn't be this bold standing at her doorstep like this. But he just couldn't hold back anymore. He was lonely, she was the only one who was always there for him, he could tell her everything. But this chemistry he felt standing in front of her now at this late hour in her apartment, only inches away from the woman he desired like no other. 

He felt a passion, a lust building up in his heart and limps. In some reflex, he pulled her body closer to his, all of a sudden his lips crashed hard on hers.

  
She couldn't stop him, his lips covered hers, she couldn't think, she couldn't react, she was forced to give in. Not that he did something she didn't want, but she didn't expect it, it was so raw and out of the blue, but so intense and sweet at the same time. Any other guy who tried to do this with her would be kicked in the nuts. But not Mulder, he always had this strange effect on her. She knew that they were close, but he had never tried anything before, not like this. She gave in to the wave that dragged her under, she felt like she was drowning in a sweet ocean.

 

His hand was on her neck, angling her face, his other arm was snaked around her waist to hold her close. His fingertips dug deep into the silk of her dressing gown.

 

His lips were soft but needy, he kissed her so passionately she wasn't able to think or to breath. Her body answered his craving like a reflex.

He carefully parted her lips with his, sucking her bottom lip for a moment, slipping his tongue into the warm depths of her welcoming mouth. She gasped feeling him this close to her, her heart rate paced up.

 

Her tongue answered his, deepening this first kiss between two soul mates. The passionate feeling overwhelmed her, she gave in, this moment had to happen, she wasn't able to fight it. And she had to admit, it felt amazing.

"Mulder...?", she tried to speak with his lips still covering her mouth, she softly panted, as he continued his conquest of her lips. 

 

She felt his body press hard against hers, his hand traveled her warm skin. For a moment he broke the kiss, making her lip snap back gently, her hazy eyes met him as he met her gaze. Her lips were still swollen, her face flushed, her eyes were star struck as she stared into his.

He breathed heavily, running his fingertips over her beautiful face. His eyes devoured her, he had a raw animal like thing going on, she had never seen him like this before.

 

No words were spoken, but they both knew what was happening. None of them had the power to stop.

 

He checked her reactions, she smiled softly, her heartbeat raced in her tiny chest, his fingers combed through her hair as he brought her head closer. His lips found hers again, melting together to forge an unbreakable bond. This togetherness made her weak, her knees and legs felt wobbly.

Her arms folded around his neck, pulling him closer to her body. His arms hooked under her hips, lifting her up from the floor making her legs wrap themselves around his waist.

 

He moaned softly, she gasped, she surrendered to his caring touch. Her hands worked hard removing all clothing easy to reach. She ripped his shirt off his chest, he peeled down her dressing gown, her hands worked hard to undress him fast to feel his naked skin against hers as did he. It was an instinct they both couldn't control.  
  
A trail of clothes formed itself towards her bedroom door. His fingers caressed her bare thighs and stomach moving their way to her perky and oh so perfect breasts. In his eyes she looked amazing, just perfect. 

Her tiny body was pressed between the doorjamb of her bedroom and him. Her fingers dug deep into his shoulder blades as he nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck. Pecking and licking the sensitive spot under her ear. He was careful not to suck her pale skin too hard, but his urge to make love to her was uncontrollable. He had never felt this aroused and ready for someone ever. 

His hand held her thigh up near his hip. She moaned softly with every little touch of his tongue on her burning skin. She felt his hard arousal press her inner thigh.

 

She tried not to think about the fact it was her partner and best friend she was making out with. It seemed wrong to do, but also the only thing she ever wanted.

She let her body fall into his divine arms and surrendered, she had no other choice. Her heart took over. This had to happen, she knew why he had called her this late hour. 

 

His hand squeezed the soft flesh of her thigh, moving to her butt cheek. His pelvis rocked against her, she felt her core respond, feeling little sparks ignite deep into her stomach. A feeling she hadn't felt for years, sometimes a spark was felt when he had looked at her in a way she couldn't resist him. 

 

Suddenly both his hands moved up her waist, finding her nipples with his fingers. As her pinched and rolled them softly between his fingers, her head fell back and a moan escaped her mouth. His lips moved from her neck down her collarbone, to find the aroused reddish tips, flicking his tongue over them, grabbing them with his lips, sucking softly, made her lose it.

Her breasts were so sensitive, he worked his magic on them. His warm breath brushed over the wet spots his lips left. His lips wandered over them, making her all tingly and ready for him. He cupped the soft flesh and squeezed gently. His tongue swirled slowly and paced up. His mouth tried to capture as much as he could of her sweet flesh. His warm licks became frantic, and her body reacted hard. The feeling was sensational, never had anyone tried to please her like he did. 

 

Her hands moved wild through his hair, pulling it, grinding her core hard against his throbbing wood. She moaned loud, she lost herself in his heavenly caresses and kisses. She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip as she started rolling her hips hard against him... He panted, feeling the heavenly friction arousing him even more.

His hands felt amazing on her skin, she liked being touched by him. It was like a guilty pleasure she just discovered.

 

His lips were out of control, he licked every free inch of her body. His hand wandered over her stomach and suddenly slipped inside the warm spot between her legs.

Massaging her sensitive center, she started trembling under his determined touch. Her breathing became heavy, her hands moved over his back, pinching her nails into his soft flesh. Her mouth found his lips, kissing him between gasps and moans. Her hot breath aroused him even more. His fingers played her center, making her arousal grow hard.

 

"Wait, wait...oh my god, wait...", she sighed against his mouth, wanting him to stop before he tipped her over the edge just yet. Her grinding hips struggled to stop their movements as well. 

She licked her lips, meeting his sultry gaze.

"I... need you... now!" he whispered in her ear brushing his lips against her cheek. She felt that he was on the verge too just as she was. She tilted her head, as she shivered in the response of his hot breath. 

His fingertips trailed her lips, as they were surprised by her lips sucking one finger into her mouth. He felt her warm mouth surrounding his digit, feeling her tongue around it, sucking it hard. She seductively looked into his eyes as she released it again.

Mulder gasped, feeling his hard shaft brush her inner thigh as he moved her closer again. His fingers grabbed her perfect thighs again. 

 

He slipped his still wet finger down her folds, teasing her moving in circles over her most sensitive area with his thumb, finally finding her welcoming opening. She cried out as he entered her softly. Her hands pulled his hair. Her hips rocked against his hand as he massaged her insides gently, guided by his thumb on her aroused bundle of nerves. 

He didn't know what has come over him, doing this to his partner and friend. He felt this raw passion, he wanted to make love to her so passionately. 

 

"Now Mulder...." she muttered as his finger slid in and out of her and finally left her warm core. "...fuck me now..." she added. He smiled, he had never thought these words would ever cross her lips. 

 

His hands held her hips, pushing her hard against the frame of the door. Her legs automatically wrapped around his body, ankles hooked around his back, he angled himself, making sure she was comfortable being pinned against the wall. He brushed his soft tip over her folds, letting her know he was ready for her, then gently pushing his hardness inside her. 

The way he filled her, made her feel complete. His hips were skilled, he rocked her slowly, making sure he didn't hurt her. His movements paced up gently. His thrusts were firm, divine and steady. His head rested against her chest, licking her nipples as she repeatedly moved up and down from his thrusts. 

Her moans became louder, his thrusts were firm and fast as he moved his hips hard up her body. Her walls hugged and massaged his cock in some heavenly way. He had never felt anything like this before. This was pure passion, pure lust, though he had loved her the moment she stepped into his office.

His animal reflex paced the rhythm up. He numbed her, crashing into her fast and steady. They could feel the friction, the divine connection. His fingers found her hard nipples, he licked them briefly and his fingers rolled them carefully. That sensation made her lose it. Her eyes rolled back as did her head. 

 

He set off an explosion of divine sparks in her core, spreading through her entire body. She cried out his name, grinding her hips against his pelvis. Her lips south his mouth, she kissed him passionately while her orgasm reached its high. He grabbed her hands, tangled their fingers together pinning them over her head. 

Her movements were out of control, she twitched against him, her lasting orgasm and cries tipped him over the edge as well. His hips bucked one last time into her sweet core. He groaned hard, squeezing her love handles and the tender flesh of her back. His mouth found her lips, biting her bottom lip as his orgasm washed over him. 

The tension softly left their bodies as they both relaxed after this hot make-out session. His body rested against hers, their breathing was still heavy, sweat dripped from their bodies. Her hands were tangled with his above her head. Her arms fell down as she realized where she was and what had happened.

Completely overwhelmed with feelings of what just happened, he carried her to her bed.  Place and time seemed to have disappeared this last hour. 

 

As they snuggled into Scully's bed together, he cuddled her tightly. Her head rested on his chest, her fingertips caressed his flushed skin. His hand held her back, stroking it gently. In some strange way, there was no awkwardness between them. 

 

"Scully..." he whispered softly. "I...just wanted to come over just to be with you, I felt alone. I never... planned this..." 

She returned his gaze by looking up meeting his sweet hazel eyes, she smiled thankfully that this actually happened. 

"You'll always have me, you'll never feel alone again."

 

He pulled her chin up with one finger, finding her mouth, grabbing her lips with his, colliding with her in a sweet kiss. One of many to follow...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get it out...  
> Tell me what you think


End file.
